In some existing networks, it may be difficult or impossible to determine if a given service (e.g., ISID) is configured as an E-LINE ISID on a backbone edge bridge (BEB) and as an E-LAN ISID on another BEB. Thus, issues can arise in which an E-LINE ISID that is supposed to have only two endpoints in an entire network can end up with more than two endpoints due to misconfiguration. Also, for example, an ISID may be mapped as an E-LINE ISID on one BEB and as an E-LAN ISID on another BEB and there may be no automatic technique or method to prevent this misconfiguration.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.